dbaddictionfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Héros Sublimés
Transcended Awakeneds (초월 각성 영웅, chowol gagseong yeong-ung or Transcended Heroes) are part of the Transcended, which were first introduced in Chapter 4 on 8th Aug 2016. They are part of the Transcended System. Release Order: *1st Wave: Mercedes & Turq (24/Jan) *2nd Wave: Lucienne & Windlune (16/Feb) *3rd Wave: Belle Snow & King Gram (09/Mar) *Last Wave: Tiel (23/Mar) Skill format is as follows: *1-3: Active Skills *4-5: Passive Skills *6: MAX Passive Skill *7: ULT Passive Skill *8: Normal attack effect * indicates changes made (either due to buffs/nerfs or reviewed translation) Transcended Mercedes #'Under Starlight' (Active 1) Recovers HP of entire allied party by 1600% of ATK, grants full Immunity and a buff for which further recovers HP by 540% of ATK every 0.5 seconds. When attacked by an enemy while Mercedes is protected (by "Bodyguard"), the enemy wont be able to use skills for 4 seconds (silence). 21 sec #'Charm of Starlight' (Active 2) Mercedes appoints an ally as a "Bodyguard" to defend her. "Bodyguards" are purified of all debuffs. Recovers the HP of her "Bodyguard" by 810% every second for 12 seconds and increases its STA by two folds in addition to reducing received damage by 70%. "Bodyguards" take damage in Mercedes' stead and at the end of its duration their HP is restored. Only one "Bodyguard" can be appointed at once. 25.7 sec #'Song of Starlight' (Active 3) Revives 2 dead party members. Those party members are granted all of Mercedes' buffs and suffer no damage for 5 seconds (invulnerability). 29 sec #''Knight of the Princess'' (Passive 1) Increases STA by 40% for self and ATK by 71% for entire allied party. #''Protective Instinct'' (Passive 2) Increases damage by for entire allied party and reduces incoming damage by 35%. #''Honorable Sacrifice'' (MAX) When Mercedes is unable to fight (Upon her death) purifies all debuffs on entire allied party. Recovers HP by 1320% of ATK for entire allied party every 0.5 seconds for 9 seconds. Additionally, when received damage exceeds 10% of HP, only 10% of that damage is received. 31.7 sec #''Blessings of Starlight'' (Ultimate) Increases by 90% for self, and the ATK of the 1 "Bodyguard" is increased by 880% and is granted 50% damage. Additionally, "Under Starlight" now increases ATK by 735% for entire allied party and "Song of Starlight" is able to revive entire allied party. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Recovers HP of an ally and grants healing over time or inflicts silence when attacking an enemy. (No chance mentioned) Notes: "When X is unable to fight" is the very same description used for Draco Blackaria and therefore indicates the death passive. As 정화 되고 "to become purified" we might consider to use this from now on for "cleanses". Transcended Turq #'Germination of the Flame ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Inflicts 6729% damage to one enemy and additional damage per "Burn" debuff. Additionally, increases the enemy's received damage by 55% for 10 seconds and resets the debuff duration of "Burn". 8.2 sec #'Red Meteor ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Inflicts 3880% damage to entire enemy party and additional 800% damage per "Burn" debuff. Additionally, inflicts 1 "Burn" debuff enemies hit by the meteor. 17.9 sec #'Shape of Surtr ( /Ranged)' (Active 3) Inflicts 3929% damage to entire enemy party and inflicts a flame that is immune to dispel for 6.3 seconds. The flame prevents affected enemies from receiving buffs and inflicts 330% damage per second. At the end of its duration, inflicts additional 800% damage per "Burn" debuff. Additionally, when an enemy affected by "Burn" dies, it will inflict 1800% damage to surrounding enemies. 19.5 sec #''Protection of Surtr ( /Ranged)'' (Passive 1) Reduces Ranged damage received by 40% for self and inflicts 1 "Burn" debuff to the attacker when hit by Ranged damage. 2 sec #''Burn of Surtr'' (Passive 2) Increases damage by 28% for entire allied party. "Burn" debuffs from the normal attack inflict damage per second for 8 seconds. "Burn"'s duration is increased by 1 second every second, up to 10 seconds. (Read Notes) #''God of Flames'' (MAX) "Burn" stacks up to 20 times. #''Giant of Flames'' (Ultimate) Increases INT by for self and DOT damage inflicted upon enemies inflict increased damage. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Inflicts "Burn" debuff on enemy during normal attack. Notes: Surtr is a mythological figure in Norse mythology that is associated with flames. It can also refer to one of Saturn's moons. About "Burn of Surtr", it seems quite weird to have the debuff's duration increase without any condition, but none was mentioned. All "Burn" debuffs except for the flame (Shape of Surtr) can be removed. Also, Surtr is featured on her skill icons and uses the same model as Transcended Mikaela's blue companion. Transcended Lucienne #'Sharp Blade ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Inflicts 7133% damage to one enemy and a bleed debuff that inflicts 700% damage every second for 19 seconds. Stacks up to 10 times. (Immune to dispel) Inflicts seven times its damage to Boss Type units. 13.1 sec #'Excessive Bleeding ( /Melee)' (Active 2) Inflicts 4041% damage to entire enemy party. Additionally, increases the damage of bleed debuffs by 10% for 13 seconds. (Immune to dispel) 21.3 sec #'Frenzy' (Active 3) Increases Lucienne's ATK by 800% for 13.7 seconds. Additionally, while in this state, inflicts a debuff that inflicts 200% bleed damage. Stacks up to 3 times. (Immune to dispel) 30.1 sec #''Indomitable Will'' (Passive 1) Gains (1) "Vigor" each time Lucienne attacks, up to 40 "Vigor" stacks. Each stack of "Vigor" increases DEX by 2% for self. Additionally, when Boss Type units are on the battlefield, Lucienne gains 360% increased ATK for 27 seconds. Stacks up to 10 times. (Immune to dispel) sec #''Unbendable Conviction ( /Melee)'' (Passive 2) When Lucienne is hit by a Boss Type unit, she instantly "counterattacks" with 28000% damage (Read Notes) and reduces its DEF by 72% for 14.6 seconds. 4 sec #''Giant Slayer'' (MAX) Gains 73% damage and additional 102% Boss damage for self. #''Thrill of the Hunt'' (Ultimate) Consumes all stacks of "Vigor" to increase DEX by 85% for self and grants the entire allied party 52% increased ATK Speed and 220% additional Boss damage for 34 seconds. (Immune to dispel). Additionally, when entering the battlefield, Lucienne gains full stacks of "Vigor". #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Decreases the ATK SPD of one enemy and inflicts splash damage. Notes: For the counterattack aspects, it is not mentioned whether the percentage (%) refers to Lucienne's ATK or from the Boss' inflicted damage. Her resource bar, "Vigor" is a blue meter located beneath her HP bar. She seems to gain stacks at a 100% rate with normal attacks, although it should be mentioned that her normal attacks (which do splash damage) and her 2nd Active will not grant multiple stacks of "Vigor" at once. Therefore, the rate depends on the attacks performed, rather than the number of targets hit. Side note, its indeed "Vigor", as the old Rogue character's resource, not "Energy" nor "Zap" (although those are possible interpretations as well). Transcended Windlune #'The Wrath of Yggdrasil ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Inflicts 7121% damage to one enemy and removes all buffs. Additionally "blows the target away" for 3 seconds. (Read Notes) Chaser Tracy can still attack the target with her skills. Boss Type units suffer three times its damage as additional damage instead of being "blown away". 11.3 sec #'Death Sentence ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Inflicts 14500% damage to one enemy with 35% HP or less, and removes all buffs. The target receives 56% increased damage for 11.4 seconds. This skill ignores the target's DEF and is used immediately, ignoring her "Global Cooldown" (Read Notes). Conditions (the "35% HP") are ignored for Boss Type units and inflicts three times its damage instead. 5 sec #'A Worthy Presence' (Active 3) Removes all debuffs from Windlune. Increases ATK SPD by 63% for 8.9 seconds. Additionally, during this state, every attack ignores the target's DEF and is guaranteed to hit . (Immune to dispel) 21 sec #''Level-headed'' (Passive 1) When Windlune attacks previously attacked (Read Notes) targets, she will inflict 100% increased damage, 200% when attacking Boss Type units. For each allied unit, increases ATK by 170% for self. Increases the main attributes (INT, DEX etc) by 50% and damage by for entire allied party. Windlune can detect vanished enemies and attacks them with normal attacks first. #''Queen's Dignity'' (Passive 2) When first entering the battlefield, Windlune vanishes increasing ATK by 720% and reducing received AOE damage by 60% for self for 12 seconds. Also, silences one (random) enemy for 12 seconds and inflicts a debuff that increases received damage by 72% (Immune to dispel). Can only be used once each battle. Additionally, increases damage inflicted in Guild Occupation (both Occupy and Plunder) by . #''Dark Elf Queen'' (MAX) Recovers Windlune's HP by 38% of inflicted damage. When hit by AOE damage, decreases it by 30%. Additionally, when "A Worthy Presence" is used, it will last for 15 seconds and increase ATK by aditional 369%. Stacks up to 10 times. #''Power of Yggdrasil'' (Ultimate) Increases entire enemy party's damage received by and Windlune inflicts additional 80% damage. Removes one debuff from self during normal attacks. Additionally, "Death Sentence" will now require the target to have 45% or less HP. Each time Windlune kills an enemy, increases DEX by 14% and grants 11% damage for self. Stacks up to times. (Immune to dispel). #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Increases DEX for self during normal attack. Notes: "Blows the target away" shall be compared to Gigantes Atlas or Transcended Chaser Tracy. "Global Cooldown" (글로벌 쿨타임을) most likely refers to skill priorities and skill animation that cause "Cooldowns". In essence, the skill is an instant-quick-spell, of sorts. "Previously attacked" .... Transcended Belle Snow #'Help Me! ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Inflicts 4081% damage to entire enemy party. Increases the damage received for hit enemies by 30% for 11 seconds and "blinds" them, causing all their attacks to MISS. 17.2 sec #'Cheer Up!' (Active 2) Increases entire allied party's damage by 35% for 14.3 seconds. Additionally, attacking the enemy with Melee attacks grants 80% damage during this skill's duration. 21.9 sec #'All My Friends!' (Active 3) Invokes 1 Transcended Hero for 15.3 seconds. 28.5 sec #''Good Memories'' (Passive 1) Increases entire allied party's DEF by 34% and grants Belle's Summon 100% increased STA. #''You were Impressive!'' (Passive 2) For each time she has used "Cheer Up!", the Melee buff is increased by additional 1% and damage by additional 2% (Read Notes). Stacks up to 30 times. #''A Lucky Day'' (MAX) Increases entire allied party's ATK Speed by 35% and main attributes for her Summon by 50%. #''I Have a Friend!'' (Ultimate) Increases entire allied party's damage by 30% and grants 95% additional Boss Damage. Additionally, "Cheer Up!" now increases entire allied party's ATK by 640% and ATK Speed by 58%. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Attacks entire enemy party or increases ATK of entire allied party. Notes: Her summon limit is confirmed 1 unit at a time. "You were Impressive!" will therefore make "Cheer Up!" stronger with each use, and given CDR weapons and skills, she is able to reach the 30 stack cap quite fast. Transcended King Gram #'Massacre ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Upon reaching full 투기 (read: tugiga) stacks, consumes all stacks to inflict 4110% damage to entire enemy party and remove all their buffs. Additionally, inflicts 9219% damage of all damage King Gram received prior to this skill's activation. Hit enemies receive increased damage by 38% for 14 seconds and a "bleeding" debuff, which inflicts 360% damage every second. Immune to dispel. 5.2 sec #'Madness' (Active 2) Increases STA by 100%, HP recovery rate by 100% and focuses all enemy attacks upon him (taunt) for 12 seconds. Additionally, restores stack of? 투기 every 3 seconds and recovers HP by 5% of his Maximum HP. Immune to dispel. 19.8 sec #'Angry Roar of the King ( /Ranged)' (Active 3) Inflicts 4138% damage on entire enemy party. Enemies hit are "terrified" for 15.4 seconds, becoming unable to take any action and receive 45% increased damage. 23 sec #''An Insperational Being'' (Passive 1) Increases Skill Damage for entire allied party by 68%. Additionally, upon falling below 40% HP, recovers 15% of his Maximum HP every second for 5 seconds. 16 sec #''Inner Rage'' (Passive 2) Grants 1 투기 each time he is hit. Additionally, entire allied party receives 30% reduced damage and increases self's ATK by 5% of his Maximum HP. #''The Legend of the King'' (MAX) Increases the rate of being hit by enemies. Additionally, all of King Gram's attacks inflict 200% additional damage of his Maximum HP. Also, grants 300% increased STA upon using "Madness". #''Refuge King'' (Ultimate) Recovers HP by 30% of damage inflicted and increases ATK for entire allied party by 90% for every ally in the party (Read Notes), as well as self's STA by 25%. Additionally, upon using "Angry Roar of the King" King Gram increases entire allied party's ATK by 652%, damage by 50% and ATK Speed by 55%. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Increases his STA and 투기 during normal attacks. Notes: 투기 is located in his resource bar in a orange gauge which caps at 20 stacks upon Ultimate enhancement state. We are not sure how to translate the term as it could serve the "Spec" joke or be used as something along the line of "One-on-One Match". Latter is its more common use, former fits his theme equally good though. Until we decieded, for reading convenience, its romanization after RR is tugiga, like 2GB. About "Refuge King", the skill actually says "per chavelry increases ATK of the whole army", which is fancy for flavor text, but obviously very poorly chosen by Flint for actual skill descriptions. Trivial: In the ingame folio he crouches while in ideal form. Transcended Tiel #'Judgment of Light ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Inflicts 4081% damage to one enemy and inflicts the "Judgment" debuff for 12.7 seconds. Affected enemies suffer 1600% additional damage every time they are hit (Read Notes). When allies attack the marked enemy, they inflict 900% splash damage. 9.3 sec #'Fury of God ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Inflicts 4081% damage to entire enemy party and removes their buffs. Stuns the targets for 12 seconds and increases its AOE damage received by 40%. Additionally, when a already stunned enemy is hit, this skill's stun hits with 100% certainty, and inflicts 2 times its damage. 19.2 sec #'Protection of Light' (Active 3) Grants a 1380% protective/paladin shield to the entire allied party for 14.4 seconds. Additionally, increases damage by 62% and Cooldown recovery rate by 55%. When hit by Melee damage, reflects 50% of received damage back to the attacker. 23.9 sec #''Sacrifice'' (Passive 1) Increases main attributes by 62% and recovers 6% of Tiel's maximum HP every second for the entire allied party. #''Oath of Glory'' (Passive 2) Tiel is immune to debuffs and increases AOE damage inflicted by 35% for entire allied party. (Read Notes) #''Nectar of Blessings'' (MAX) Increases damage by 35% for entire allied party. Additionally, when using "Protection of Light", now increases ATK Speed by 59% for entire allied party. #''Sanctuary'' (Ultimate) Increases entire allied party's DOT damage (?) by 30%. Additionally, when Tiel uses "Judgment of Light" the enemy's received damage is increased by 42%. Also, "Protection of Light"'s refelect damage will now be added additional 40% damage. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' . Notes: The 1600% damage are derived from Tiel's ATK. Seems like it activates upon any hit (meaning both Tiel and ally can trigger it). We will add this list to keep track of what falls under AOE and DOT (since those termini are extremely vague. The ingame skills rarely ever use them, we just translate them as such. It seems clear that Flint did not think these buffs through very much). Please submit in the comments or click edit yourself. * * References